Tristana
|-|Tristana= |-|Omega Squad Tristana= Summary While many other yordles channel their energy into discovery, invention, or just plain mischief-making, Tristana was always inspired by the adventures of great warriors. She had heard much about Runeterra, its factions, and its wars, and believed her kind could become worthy of legend too. Setting foot in the world for the first time, she took up her trusty cannon Boomer, and now leaps into battle with steadfast courage and optimism. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Tristana, the Yordle Gunner Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Yordle, Member of the Bandle Gunners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (Able to determine a group of four bandits were attempting to rob her, as well as the weight of one bandit in hiding and the limp of another, while two bandits were distracting her, and all Yordles can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter her appearance so she does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Able to casually dodge arrows and refers to extremely fast humans as very slow, Kept up with a Voidborn, As a combat oriented Yordle she should be comparable to Poppy and Kled) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and withstand the kick her cannon) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with Boomer Standard Equipment: "Boomer" (Her cannon), Explosive Charges Intelligence: Relatively high (A highly skilled military strategist and combatant, acknowledged as being comparable to Teemo in skill) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw a Bead:' The range of Tristana's basic attacks, Explosive Charge and Buster Shot is increased. *'Rapid Fire:' Tristana gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds, and causes each of her basic attacks to reduce Explosive Charge's cooldown by 0.5 seconds while active, doubled to 1 against enemy champions. Basic attacks against enemies marked with Explosive Charge each reduce Rapid Fire's cooldown by 1 second. *'Rocket Jump:' Tristana dashes to the target location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies on impact and briefly slowing them by 60%. Rocket Jump's damage is increased by 20% against enemies marked with Explosive Charge, stacking up to 5 times for each charge inflicted against them, up to a maximum 100% increase. Rocket Jump's cooldown resets whenever Tristana scores a takedown on an enemy champion. *'Explosive Charge:' Tristana places an explosive charge on the target enemy or enemy turret. After 4 seconds the charge explodes, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. The explosion radius is doubled when used on a turret. Tristana's basic attacks against the target increase Explosive Charge's damage by 30%, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 120% increase. If the target already has 4 stacks and is damaged by another of her basic attacks or Rocket Jump, the charge detonates immediately. Additionally, enemies explode when slain by Tristana's basic attacks, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. *'Buster Shot:' Tristana fires a massive cannonball at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and knocking back the target and all enemies around them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Explosion Users Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Yordles Category:Playable Characters Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7